Keiichi Katsuragi
Keiichi Katsuragi is Keima's father. He is currently living in South America due to an unnamed business. He has never been physically seen in the manga. His existence is only confirmed when he is called by Mari about his "Illegitimate Daughters", Elsie and later Haqua. Character Outline Personality It is unknown what Keiichi is like, as he has never been seen in the manga or anime. It is speculated that he has a calm and careful personality based on how he was somehow able to persuade Mari out of her biker gang life. Appearance Although there has been no actual appearance of Keiichi yet, he was shown (without his face) during Tenri's Arc as a part of a flashback. Even so, that is supposedly an image of him 10 years ago so he may have changed in appearance over the years. Abilities It is possible that Keiichi has good "capturing" skills since he was able to convince Mari to forsake her motorcycle gang and eventually married him. He also has a private study which possibly shows that he's pretty smart too. Background He was able to stop Mari from the local biker gang and married with her, he seems to be very loyal to her but does not call her during his work in America. He has probably been located in New York after that Keima's dream is to go to New York. Character History Track Girl Arc Mari called Keiichi after that Elsie told Mari that Elsie is the illegitimate daughter of Mari's husband. Hunting Break Arc 4 Mari called Keiichi again after that when Haqua jokingly said the same thing to Mari. Hunting Break Arc 5 Keichii called Keima and tells him to prepare a present for Mari's Birthday. Old Conquest Arc & Mai-High Festival Arc Due to Keima, Mari went to South America to meet Keiichi, believing that he's in his deathbed. About week later, Mari returned back to Japan. Heart of Jupiter Arc During Keima's first iteration in the past, 10 years ago on the night of July 19th, Mari mentions that Keiichi was still on a business trip at the time. Relationships Mari Katsuragi He is the one that took away Mari from the local biker gang and married her, but it brought out trouble in the marriage because according to his father a normal Katsuragi shall never marry a gangster. He seems to be very loyal to Mari and he is one of the reasons for Mari's some-often calmness. Keima Katsuragi Being his father, he seems to be close to Keima. He entrusted him to buy Mari's Birthday present when he couldn't be there. Denma Katsuragi Denma is the father of Keiichi. He is well liked by Denma but Denma cannot accept that Keiichi married Mari who was originally in a biker gang. Trivia * He was once shown in the manga, but his face was hidden. * Keiichi and Keima share the same kanji (Kei) in their names. ** His kanji (桂) is part of the name of the "knight" in Japanese from the game "Shogi". In the game shogi it means "Horse". * His job seems to involve a lot of travel to different parts of the world. * His fandom shorthand is "01". * He has his own office, though it's deserted, next to his and Mari's room. * His latest location is revealed in the manga vol.13, chapter 118, when Mari states that she will go to South America directly after Keima tricked her, stating that her husband is on his deathbed. Category:Male Characters Category:Unknown Characters Category:Fathers